Ambient condition detectors, such as smoke, and fire alarms etc., are widely known in the arts. Such detectors are now more commonly line powered with battery power as backup. Detectors often experience false alarms as a result of smoke from cooking, smoking and other non-threatening situations. For this purpose, many modern detectors include a silencing feature or hush mode. This is typically implemented as a push button on the detector unit. In the event of a false alarm, the user will depress this push button to silence the alarm for a period of time. These false alarms are minor inconveniences if the user was able to silence the alarm easily, however, in cases of line powered detectors, they are usually mounted high up on ceilings where it would be difficult for the user to silence the alarm making a minor inconvenience into a major nuisance.
Prior art shows a number of methods and apparatus to solve this issue. U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,688 B2 shows a system whereby it would be possible for a user to use an IR remote control unit to silence the alarm. This solves the physical problem in silencing the alarm, however, another problem is created since the user has to have a remote control unit at hand.
There continue to be a need for inexpensive and effective circuitry, which can be used to remotely silence a detector in the event of a false alarm. Preferably without the need for specialized remote controls.